Not your average beauty
by Harajukuchocolateblackrose
Summary: When Serade tries her hand at a new job she meets a strange bunch of people. Who changes her life forever.  *Parings most likely will be slapped in there. x3


A/N: I don't own BF5 or any part of it. I do own Serade though! x3

_**NO MEAN REVIEWS! =D**_

_Summary: When Serade tries her hand at a new job she meets a strange bunch of people. Who changes her life forever.**  
**_

**Not your average beauty.**

**Chapter 1-**

"This will be your first day in the front!" yelled Zeke with excitement. I'm just happy he's not talking about aliens or some weird show he saw the other day. I put a hand on my hip and leaned to the side, smiling. "I'm sure you'll love it. Just serve and take orders. You'll be great with Grace!" Zeke continued. Then we heard roaring of engines outside. A smile creped on Zeke's face and he pushed me out of the back of the dinner, where he was talking to me at and to the front. "Have fun!" he said with a last push. I slipped a bit but caught my footing and tried not to look retarded in front of our customers. They were a colorful bunch. It was five of them. And they all sat together. I guess they were friends. Grace laid a hand on my shoulder and said "You take the orders and deliver the food, while I handle the counter and give you the food to give them." I looked back at her and rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said going from behind the counter, to greet the colorful bunch of friends. I was a bit nervous I have to admit. I had never done this before and all I need to do is trip and I'll look like a fool in front of them. I scanned the group while I got a pin and pad. There was only one girl! Wow, some group we have here. They probably all have a go at her. I thought giggling, making my way to the table.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention. It seemed like I would already get it since I'm a new face here and a girl. Before I could speak, the red haired one of the bunch, who spoke in a weird way, said a few things. "Why look what we have here, mates. A new servant and a pretty one at that." He said putting a hand on his chin, observing me. I looked away and swallowed a bit hard. "Stanford, what did I say about calling and treating people like your servants back at your castle of ego?" said the one with blonde hair. I watched this one with interest while he talked. He was very handsome. He caught my attention, and gave me confidence to talk, which I was going to have to do anyway. I must know his name. "Um…" I said unsure if they was done bickering, "I'm Serade and I'm your waiter for today." I happily said as I got that all out. They all answered with a little something of their own. "Hiya, Serade! I'm Spinner and this is my little brother Sherman!" The little brunette exclaimed loudly as the big one nodded, both smiling. It gave me reassurance. "I'm Zoom." said the Asian one waving at me, I smiled sweetly back. "And, I'm Stanford Isaac Rhodes the third." The red head said spoke politely as taking my hand in his and kissing it. It made me blush a bit. Then the African American woman friend of the bunch grabbed him and took him away and back to his seat, then said smiling, "Agura, nice to meet you." I nodded at her. "I'm Vert." I heard the blonde say as I turned my head back to face him. He smiled at me. I felt my face heat up. I then quickly stuffed my head into my pad. "Nice to meet you all. What would you like?" I asked keeping my face down no matter what, till I felt my face's heat die down. They all threw they likings at me, faster than I could write.

"Pizza." I said to Grace while setting my pen and pad down. It seems Grace already figured that. I turned around to look at them. They was talking and laughing. They seemed fun. Grace then poked me in my face. I spun around and put my hands up in fighting position. She just laughed at me. "What?" I asked pouting. She nodded over to the bunch. "What you think of them?" "They are ok." I said looking down at the counter waiting for the food. "Haha, they are really cool. I'm sure you'll like them a lot." She said giving me the food. "Yeah, maybe." I said laughing and heading back to the table. "Here yall go" I say as I set the pizzas on the table. They thanked me and I nodded saying enjoy. I giggled at them playing around, they was funny. I headed to the back and took off my work outfit and put on my normal clothes. "I'm out" I told Grace and heading out the door. Before I left I noticed the bunch had left. Bummer I wanted to see them and all their happiness. I shook my head violently. What am I thinking? I didn't even know those people. I left the dinner and went to my car in the lot. I bent over to my window tried to peak in my car, when I heard a noise by my car. I stood up and turned around. It was the blonde from before! I grew kind of happy. That disappeared when I saw he was having trouble. I looked back at my car for reassurance and then proceeded to help him. I knew some tech that could help him out. I was a good mechanic, I been told.

I wandered over to him and poked his shoulder. He turned around rather fast then calmed down when he saw a familiar face. "Hi." He greeted. "Hello, I saw you was having trouble. Something wrong?" I asked curious. "Yeah, my freaking fuse went out." My eyes lit up when I heard that. I could help. I know what to do! That could win me points with him! A smile crept unto my face. "I can help." That seemed to throw him off a bit. "Really?" "Yes, lemme see." I went over to his car under his gaze and tinkered with it a bit. "I see what the problem is. You have a leak, just patch that up and you'll be fine. Just like new." I told him proudly, brushing the hair out my face. He was cradling his chin as he watched me diagnose his car and give him results. Then a smile appeared on his face like he sprung a idea. It made me jump a bit. He then laid his idea on me, "Does being a mechanic for a intergalactic team sound, cool? " he beamed. "Huh?" I said kinda confused. "You're a natural and we can use a mechanic like you around." He said getting closer to me. I was too distraught to see he was close. "I-I-I..." I say, nothing else coming out. "Follow me then." He said before leaping into his red slender car. I then quickly snapped into reality and jumped into my blue and red Camaro and sped after him like we was in a car chase.

He led me to a sandy place in the middle of nowhere. Soon I felt like I should not have followed him. Then a hole appeared in the ground and we drove right in. Now I wouldn't have drove in it if I saw it but it just appeared out of nowhere. We separating then I ended up in a lane and drove into somewhere extremely teched out. I nearly jumped out of my window shield. I hopped out my car and looked around. "Wow!" I said excited like I little kid who is at Disneyland. Vert came up a foot to me. "Yup. Still wanna think about being a mechanic?" "We could use a extra pair of hands here at the hub." Vert explained. "And you won't mind cleaning up the place, would you? The young brit imposed, coming out of nowhere and obviously agreeing with this recruiting thing. I happily agreed. How could you deny an offer to help those who defend Earth from mutant animals? It screamed awesome!

**End of chapter 1.**


End file.
